Tigress
by BeautifulDisaster119
Summary: Cat is a tiger/human hybrid with a dangerous past and trust issues. When she ecscapes and shows up on Sam's doorstep will she we welcomed with open arms? will someone imprint on Cat? Will they learn of her past? UP FOR ADOPTION


**A/N: This is my first story and I will try to make it not suck, go ahead flame, I encourage you but please no fluffy reviews, thanks**

**I DO NOT own twilight or maximum ride**

**Cat's POV**

I was running, through a maze just like a lab rat. It disgusting, the way they treat us. It's like we aren't human and their superior. The alarm goes off _BRINGGG_, oh god that means the flyboys are being released. I need to hurry if I don't want them to catch me, the last time I was caught I had to go through "punishment."

Punishment is when they stress your body until you reach the very edge of your ability's, more tests, less food, and a front row seat to watch others get eliminated. The last one has to be the worst, I remember when I was five and I watched my brother, no Cat don't think about him.

I reach the exit just in time. One of the whitecoats voices breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Good experiment 117, with this time I think we can start releasing the others earlier", I grimace, it's not worth responding to, nothing I can say will help, not now. I am grabbed by the upper arms by two M-geeks and lead back to my cage. It's smaller than most of the others because I hurt one of the whitecoats a few months ago.

_I was sitting in my cage and I was fuming. I couldn't help it, the unfairness of it all just struck me again. Here I was sitting in a friggin' CAGE all because my parents were jackasses. I mean I think they are, most of the other experiments were given to ITEX for money. I always had assumed my parents did the same. Anyway when a whitecoat can up to me for my daily injections I sliced open his arm with my claws._

I guess I should explain myself to you. I have long strawberry, curly blond hair. It's so matted by dirt and dry blood that I don't think you can see blond. I'm tall, about 5"9 and only sixteen, I think. We don't really have birthdays, so we guess. I have gold eyes that have been known to glow when I have my fits of rage, I'll explain those later. I have never been out of the school but I have been educated. Can't have the experiments fall behind no can we? I have technically passed high school but I have no idea what outside life is like. It has always been my dream to run away, far away where they can't find me. I promise I'll never look back, never.

I also am a 50% human and 48% feline hybrid, that's right I'm part cat. Well actually part tiger but that's irrelevant. You may be wondering what the other 2% is, well I have no freaking idea, they don't tell me anything. Honestly I don't think they know I can understand them. As for ability's I can morph into my tiger state and also half morph, so I can bring some features out like for instance, my claws come out when I'm angry. I also have much better senses than a human along with extra strength. Don't get me wrong I can't lift a car over my head but I can easily beat your average athlete in an arm wrestling contest.

I have no friends in this hell-hole. Most can't even speak and the ones who can are normally eliminated. I stopped making friends after I saw my best friend get ripped apart by a bear hybrid.

As you can tell I've seen horrible things, things that would make a grown man cry but I stand strong, at least until the night comes, then the real terror begins. I get nightmares. I relive my past, over and over again. Most of the time I just don't sleep, it makes it easier and if I'm lucky I'll just pass out later from exhaustion and sleep a dreamless sleep

I'm awake when I see a dark figure come closer. My claws come out automatically and I prepare to fight.

"Calm yourself", a male voice calls out.

If anything I get tenser, it's a whitecoat I know it.

As he comes closer he says, "I mean you no harm." I snort quietly, rule number one: never trust a whitecoat.

"I'm going to help you, I can't stand to watch this anymore, I can take you outside but you'll have to run and I won't be able to contact you after that." I falter, what if he's not lying, maybe this will be my chance at freedom. That last thought settle it, "fine", I spoke quietly and quickly. We needed to move if we were going to go.

We hurried through the hallways and once we reached the fence he punched in a code and they opened. "Go, hurry, there is a place I grew up called la push in Washington. They won't find you there, go to a man named Sam and tell him John is cashing in his favor and to call me, he'll know what to do. They don't know about ITEX and it would be wise not to tell him. Here", he shoved a wad of bills in my hand, "good luck".

I thanked him and ran, deep into the surrounding woods. There I stripped and used my shirt as a rope or a tie to strap my clothes and money to my leg. From there I ran I knew I had a long journey ahead of me.

My last thought before giving myself over to the inner tigress was, "who knew freedom would taste so sweet."

**A/N So, good, bad, terrible, awful, rotten tomatoes? Please give me your imput and advice, if you have advice or suggestions could you please PM me, Id like to know how I did. Which I can only do if you press review **


End file.
